


Perfection

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: snape100, Community: snarry100, HP: EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face to face for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100 's prompt challege: 447 Dangerous, as well as snarry100 's prompt challenge: 336 Face to Face.

Harry stared at the bundle of blankets. “Is it dangerous?” He asked jokingly.

 

Warm, friendly laughter filled the room as his two best friends shared a look only married couples could understand.

 

“No, silly," Hermione said with a smile. "What do you say Madame Pomfrey?” 

 

The medi-witch gently patted his shoulder. “I think it’s safe to say that it’s not dangerous.”

 

“Potter, stop this nonsense and come here,” ordered Snape.

 

Harry sat down next to his husband and loving gazed into the eyes of their daughter. 

 

“Severus, she’s perfect.”

 

“Yes, she is,” Snape said softly before gently kissing her cheek. 


End file.
